


Everyone Admires a Sunset

by carryonmywaywardshadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk Alec, Jealous Alec, M/M, Possessive Alec, Possessive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11883831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter/pseuds/carryonmywaywardshadowhunter
Summary: Magnus and Alec go on a date. When people keep flirting with his boyfriend, Alec just can't ignore it. Based on this anon prompt: "Can you do a Malec one shot where someone flirts with Magnus and Alec gets all jealous and possessive"





	Everyone Admires a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos/comments if you enjoy!

Going to the bar had been Magnus’s idea. He’d said they should go out and celebrate Alec’s recent successes as Head of the Institute. Alec had never been very good at refusing Magnus.

Magnus pulled Alec down the sidewalk, smiling. Their intertwined hands were a comfort to Alec. Even if the bar was noisy or awful, he would always have Magnus’s hand to hold. Alec smiled at the thought and Magnus’s smile widened as he asked, “Enjoying yourself already?”

“I always enjoy myself when I’m with you,” he answered, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek. Magnus giggled a little at that, loving every bit of affection Alec showed, especially in public. Magnus turned and pulled Alec through the doors of a dimly lit bar. Alec looked around as he entered, surveying the room. It wasn’t terrible as far as bars went. The music wasn’t too overwhelming and it wasn’t too crowded and Alec smiled at his boyfriend, “You know me so well.”

“I know I do,” Magnus replied, leading him to two open stools at the bar. Alec sat down with him as the bartender, a girl in her 20s with wavy blonde hair and green eyes, walked over.

“Good evening, boys,” she said brightly, her eyes trailing over Magnus and Alec frowned at her attention. Magnus smiled at her politely and ordered a dirty martini for himself and a strawberry margarita for Alec, even though he found the Shadowhunter’s grimace at the bitter taste of alcohol adorable.

“Anything else I can get you, sugar?” she asked, batting her eyelashes. Alec glared at her as Magnus answered her, feeling a sudden need to prove to everyone in the bar that Magnus belonged to him. He was slightly taken aback at the feeling but it didn’t stop him from glaring at the girl as she walked away.

“Something bothering you, darling?” Magnus asked, slightly concerned. Alec huffed, pouting slightly, “She’s flirting with you…” Magnus’s concerned expression melted into a grin at that, asking,” Alexander, are you jealous?”

“No!” Alec protested, too loudly to be casual. The bartender came back with their drinks them, setting them down with a wink at Magnus and the warlock took a sip of his drink to hide the widening grin at Alec’s jealousy. With a sigh, Alec picked up his drink and took a small sip, commenting, “This is good.”

“I’m glad you like it, darling,” Magnus replied. Alec just smiled, taking another sip as he leaned closer, murmuring quietly, “Thank you for this. I didn’t expect it to be so much fun.”

“You should listen to me more often,” Magnus suggested with a wide grin, sipping his drink again. Alec shook his head, smiling, “You’re insufferable.”

“That’s why you love me though, Alexander,” Magnus pouted and Alec snorted in answer, “That is not why I love you, Magnus.” He continued lovingly shaking his head at his boyfriend as he brought his drink to his lips, taking a long drink.

“Don’t worry, babe, I love you too,” Magnus reassured him, a wide grin on his face. Alec finished his drink and brought a hand up to cup Magnus’s face.

“Your smile is so wonderful,” he murmured softly, making Magnus blush.

“Another drink?” he asked, finishing his own. Alec nodded with a small smile and Magnus waved over the bartender.

She smiled sweetly as she came to a stop in front of Magnus, asking, “What can I do for you, sweetie?”

Magnus opened his mouth to answer when Alec grabbed him by the flaps of his jacket and pulled him in hard, kissing him passionately. Magnus hmphed quietly in surprise before kissing back, hands coming up to grip the sleeves of Alec’s shirt. Alec pulled away to breathe after a bit, a smug grin on his face. Magnus shook his head, smiling.

The bartender blinked, looking slightly shocked and Magnus turned to her, requesting, “I’d like a refill on my drink and he’ll have a sex on the beach.” Alec blushed softly at that, but the bartender just took the glasses and left.

“What are you blushing for, Alexander?” Magnus asked, “It’s not like you haven’t had the real se-”

“Magnus!” Alec admonished, blushing very hard, “Not in public!”

Magnus grinned at the deep red on Alec’s cheeks, asking, “Embarrassed?”

“You are the worst,” he answered, looking at the warlock fondly.

“I think you mean best,” Magnus corrected with a wide grin.

“It’s very possible,” Alec replied, smiling at his boyfriend, his eyes full of love, and Magnus blushed softly.

The bartender came back with their drinks and Alec quickly picked his up, taking an excited sip, exclaiming, “Magnus, this is good!”

Magnus chuckled at the shadowhunter’s excitement, asking, “As good as the real thing?”

Alec just blushed again, hiding his face in his drink. Magnus smiled, taking a sip of his own drink.

“So, Magnus,” Alec started.

“Yes, darling?” Magnus inquired.

“Is this what mundane couples do? Just go out and drink together?” Alec asked.

“It’s called a date,” Magnus reminded him with a smirk, “and yes. They go on dates and watch movies at home and cuddle on the couch just like us.”

Alec sighed, a touch of envy in his voice, “We don’t do that stuff enough.”

Magnus smiled and kissed the shadowhunter on the cheek, “Alexander, you’re a real sweetheart.”

Alec blushed softly, “You’re pretty incredible yourself.”

“I’m very incredible. Incredibly incredible,” Magnus corrected, his smile widening.

Alec chuckled, smiling wide at Magnus, his eyes full of love and happiness.

Magnus leaned in, intending to kiss his boyfriend, but the shadowhunter’s smile was too wide for it to be a proper kiss.

“Alexander, stop smiling. I can’t kiss you if you’re smiling,” Magnus complained.

Alec just smiled wider, replying, “I can’t help it, I’m in love with you.”

Magnus blushed hard, grumbling, “Flatterer,” with a fond smile.

 Alec had just opened his mouth to reply, when the bartender walked over with a drink explaining, “This is from the lady over there in the pink dress.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows and Alec gaped as the bartender set down the drink in front of Magnus and walked away.

“Seriously?? I’m sitting right here!” Alec exclaimed.

Magnus pushed the drink aside, looking up at Alec thoughtfully, “Alexander, I think you’re jealous.”

Alec just huffed, before a devious smile crossed his face.

“What are you- ah!” Magnus gasped as Alec grabbed him by the waist and swiftly pulled the warlock into his lap. Alec hummed victoriously, softly nuzzling his shoulder. Magnus blushed a little, “You know it’s kinda hot when you get all possessive like that.”

“Well I have to find some way to show everyone you’re mine because apparently, it’s not clear enough,” Alec grumbled.

Magnus smiled leaning back against his boyfriend, sipping his drink. They stayed like that for hours, talking, drinking, and laughing.

Alec was more than buzzed when he gently detangled himself from Magnus and stumbled to the bathroom. When he came out, Magnus was backed against the bar by someone who was taller than even Alec. Adrenaline seared through him and he hurried to help Magnus, who looked very displeased to have this guy so close. He’d nearly reached the bar when the guy leaned in and kissed Magnus. Alec grabbed the guy by his arm, yanking him back and punching him solidly in the face with enough force to make him stagger back, dazed.

“Stay away from my boyfriend!” Alec shouted, preparing to defend Magnus. Magnus grabbed his arm though, suggesting, “Babe, let’s just go.”

Alec turned to him and grabbed his shoulders kissing the warlock hard, walking him backward out of the bar, Magnus reciprocating happily. Once they’d made it outside though, the adrenaline had faded and Alec stumbled.

“Too much to drink, Shadowhunter?” Magnus teased.

Alec mumbled, his words slightly slurred, “Maybe... maybe you had too much to drink, Magnus. Mmhmm.”

Magnus laughed, his voice bright, “You’re adorable, you know that?”

“‘M not adorable. I’m the Head of the New York Institute,” he protested.

“Sure, darling,” Magnus answered, his arm wrapped around Alec’s waist to keep him steady as they walked back to the loft through the peaceful night.

The walk was long and by the time they’d made back to the loft’s front door, Alec was feeling only a pleasant buzz.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Magnus started, as he opened the door and let them in, “You were pretty jealous back in the bar. You know you don’t have anything to worry about, right? I love you, Alexander. I don’t want anyone else.”

Alec looked at him with a soft smile, “Magnus, loving you… it's like loving the stars themselves. You don't expect a sunset to admire you back.”

Magnus looked up at him, cupping his face, and kissed his shadowhunter senseless.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, tell me in the comments or leave me some kudos! If you want me to write a continuation, just say so in the comments! If you want to see more writing from me, [send me prompts](http://carry-on-my-wayward-swan.tumblr.com/ask)! Have a great day!


End file.
